The present invention relates to surgical cutting apparatus and more particularly to such apparatus for cutting and extracting a suture.
Suture cutters and extractors of the prior art are known in various forms ranging from conventional scissors and tweezers, each functioning independently of the other, to unitary structures that combine the functional features of both scissors and tweezers. Use of this apparatus requires good finger dexterity in order to effect both suture shearing and gripping actions preparatory to withdrawal of the suture from the skin of a patient. Although such instruments are effective, problems may arise in the course of the tweezing function when attempting to grip an especially fine suture having a very small diameter. Visual acuity is therefore another requirement for effective use of known suture cutters and extractors that include the tweezing function.